A Petal From a Forget-Me-Not
by thelostdoitsu
Summary: America is always so upset when England leaves him for reasons he cannot understand. It's no fun! One day America decides to turn against him by going outside, even though England had told him otherwise. Little did he know what he would cause by leaving. Little did he know that he would meet his first friend. His first friend named, Davie... *Based on the comic "Davie" by Himaruya
1. Chapter 1:

This is a fanfiction based on the comic strip "Davie" by Hidekaz Himaruya. It's plot line is about the time and aging difference between humans and countries.

* * *

July 4th, 1630

Dear diary,

I just got my first diary! England said I should write my thoughts down so I could remember them later in the future! I'm so excited! I wonder what my future self is going to be like! Maybe, I'll look like England! I love him so much! Today we spent the whole day together! I never want to leave him!

-America

"Good work! A responsible person should always should understand his feelings, and that's just what you're going to do."

America smiled, he looked up to his big brother, wondering how lucky he was to have such a wonderful person to take care of him

"Yes, Engwand!"

"No- uh, it's EngLAND okay?"

"Okay Engwand!"

England sighed, there was still a lot to teach this young child, he wondered if being a big brother was right for him…

"Anyways, america, I have to go now, remember I can't stay here long!"

"B-but you just came back!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice."

His ocean-blue eyes became filled with tears, but he knew, he knew his brother had to leave, like he always did. Like he always left him, alone and wondering when he would come back. Slowly, america nodded his head, like he always did after those words were said.

"Alright, be a good boy and wait for me right here okay?"

"Y-yes…."

England gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked away along the fields of fresh green grass, where their home stood. The only building for miles and miles….

Please,come back soon...I'm lonely..

July 10, 1630

Dear diary,

I am so bored! I get really lonely in this big house by myself… England said he doesn't want me to go wandering off, but I want to see the outside world! I don't know how long he's going to take so maybe if I just go out a little he won't notice, right? England always talks about how important it is for me to follow direction but, he's not here. Nothing bad is going to happen if I just go outside for a little while right? I'm sorry, England…

America stared out into the vastness of the land outside. Huge rolling hills of grass surrounded his home, it's as if he was in a lone boat across the sea of green. Alone, with no one else around. Step by step, he approached the doorway, he saw nothing wrong with going outside, what could happen? And suddenly there he was, looking up at the thing that would end his loneliness, would end his curiosity, had the power to open it. america reached high up and touched the doorknob, the cold metal became warmed by the child's hands. With every turn, he became more and more excited, what lay out there for him to discover? Why didn't england want him to leave the house? At last, the door creaked and slowly opened to reveal his vast sea of green. Wind blew into the house, carrying leaves, branches, and dirt inside, but America didn't notice, he was focused on the one person before him. His hair was brushed back, and his eyes were almost the same shade as his, there were freckles on his face and a surprised smile. America could do anything but stare, and as he stared, he heard him say

"Hi! I'm Davie!"


	2. Chapter 2

America froze, a thousand thoughts ran around through his mind not knowing what he should do. Who was this person who suddenly showed up out of nowhere? Maybe this is why England didn't allow him to go outside? His feet were unsteady and it felt like he could fall to the ground any second, everything was shaking. Slowly he backed away, into the safety of his home. As he got closer to the doorway, a spark fired inside him. Why would he turn away from such an exciting moment? Wasn't this what he had been waiting for? There was an actual person out there, not England, the opportunity was right there all along! He stopped, and felt his feet carry him towards that mysterious person. America looked up to meet his eyes and smiled. _I can do this! I don't need England! _

"H-hi…"

A few seconds of awkwardness passed, it felt like eternity! America wasn't sure if he had said the right thing. _I only said "hi" what did I do wrong?_ Worried thoughts filled his mind once more, but were cut off by his response

"Um, sorry to bother you, but uh, I was looking for something and ended up getting lost here!"

He chuckled nervously

"I was wondering if someone lived here who could tell me how to get to my home. So um, is your dad or someone here?"

Another awkward moment of silence struck. What did he mean by "dad" thought America. What _was_ a "dad"? He tried to sort things out in his head but ended up getting more and more confused. But he did hear him say something about looking for things. America's eyes grew wide with wonder. Was he one of the explorers England had told him about in his stories? How they searched lost countries to find riches and treasures! America got more and more excited thinking about this that he suddenly blurted out

"What are you looking for!?"

Davie looked stunned, what had happened to the shy child he met just seconds ago? He reacted quickly and replied hesitantly

"Oh it's not that fascinating, just a flower…"

"A flower! How cool!"

America had seen lots of pictures of rare flowers but when he pointed them out to England, he said they weren't all that important. He said he should focus more manners and other boring things. Still, America was curious and insisted on England bringing him one. After a while, England agreed to take him outside for the first time, but only to look. These memories passed through America's head and he became more and more drawn to discovering this special flower Davie was talking about. Then his thoughts were broken again by his response

"Really? You think they're cool? I love finding new things, thats why I have a whole book on rare types of flowers!"

Davie took out an old, worn book from behind him. The spine was torn and the pages yellowed with time, it almost looked like it would fall apart any second, yet Davie turned the pages so lightly that it was not surprising the text did not get wrinkled.

"Here!"

He pointed at a specific picture of a flower.

"This one is the one I was looking for! I heard you can only find them in large fields and since where I live there isn't all that many, I came wandering around here. Sadly, I don't think there's _any _types of flowers here", he chuckled.

America looked to the picture Davie was pointing to, it seemed oddly familiar. Had England told him about this one before? He couldn't remember as he studied the flower's rounded, baby-blue petals. Was this a forget me not? He remembered England telling him about one of his kings, **_Henry IV*_**, doing something with one but he never really paid attention.

"I think this one is called a forget-me-not."

Davie's eyes gleamed, "Really? You know about flowers?"

"Yea, I think I heard about them in one…"

America trailed off. Did he want Davie to know about England? What if later, Davie told England about him meeting him and going outside without his permission? No, it would be too risky! But now Davie was facing him with a questionable look on his face. Oh no, now what was he going to do? Suddenly, an idea hit him! _I know! Didn't Davie say something about a "dad"? maybe that's what he calls his caretaker! I'll just tell him that my caretaker told me! No harm in that, right?_

"...one of my dad's stories.." America hoped he had done the right thing, and anxiously waited for his response.

"That's cool! Maybe your dad has a clue of where they might be?"

**_*Henry IV adopted the flower as his symbol during his exile in 1398, and retained the symbol upon his return to England the following year._**


	3. Chapter 3

America felt as though his mind was in a train wreck, a thousand thoughts collides and he did not know what to think anymore. _How did I end up here? What do I do?_ America knew he had to answer Davie, he couldn't leave the conversation even if he wanted to. A chance like this, to talk to someone other than England, this was his one chance. He couldn't let it slip away as of nothing happened. He could not ever forget, and from that moment on, something changed in him. A rebellious spirit formed in him, and as soon as he awoke it, he could no longer rely on England, but on himself. America looked up once more, eyes full of purpose, he said

"My dad has gone out on a trip, I'm here alone, but it's not as if I'm lonely or anything, nah, I take care of myself pretty well! Don't need anyone!"

Davie's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow, you mean to tell me you have been living here _alone?!_ That's very brave, I would never be able to do that, I would get lonely!"

America shone with pride,

"Well now that you're here, maybe we can become friends? Then I won't be so lonely, I can help you look for that flower too!"

"Really?! You'd help me? Allright! Let's stick together then, shall we?"

"Of course! We'll make the best team ever!"

"Right!" Davie chuckled.

_Friends,_ America thought.. Then he remembered once more, how England always said they'll be together always and how he promised to come back each time he left. When he promised...he never broke it. America had an idea.

"Hey, Davie? Promise me you'll always come back for me."

"A promise? Of course! We will be best friends forever, right?"

Davie stretched out his hand to him, and faithfully extended his pinky finger.

"What are tou doing?" Americ asked.

"It's a pinky promise! Never made one before?" He replied

America shook his head, England had never taught him anything about making a promise with your finger.

"Well it's like this" Davie said as he motioned for America to copy what he was doing.

"Yeah, just raise your pinky like mine, good."

Then Davie wrapped his finger around America's.

"You see, a pinky promise!" Davie said.

America laughed. "I see, I see!"

"So now promise me, that we will always stay be each other's sides?"

"Yes, and promise me that we will stay best friends forever?"

"I promise" they both said in unison, and laughed. But as they did so, the bright blue sky around them had turned a fiery shade of orange and the breeze began to blow stronger than before.

"Oh no, it's getting late! I should start heading back! But...I'm lost.."

America frowned "Don't worry" he said "As your friend I'll make sure you get home!"

"Thank you..."

"I will save you from anything!" America joked

Davie laughed "Well thank you very much, my _hero!_"

America chuckled as he though _a hero...I AM A HERO! _He had never felt so special before, to be someone's hero, even though it was just a small joke. Suddenly someone called out from the darkness. A distant, yet clear shout.

"_Daaaaaaaavie!"_

"Hey, that sounds like my mum! I can see her over there by that hill! She must be so worried, I must go! Davie said.

America fell silent as he remembered England, when he said those exact words to him, _"I'm sorry, but I have no choice." _The words that always left him in tears and now...his best friend had just said the same. He looked down and away from Davie. _But he promised, right? He has to come back! _America felt his eyes moisten as he spoke, barely a whisper...

"Y-you will come back tomorrow right? Then we can look for the flower..."

But nothing other than the golden glow of a firefly's illuminating light answered him. He looked up, to see nothing but the vast emptiness of his home, stretching over miles and miles. He looked up, to see not a familiar smile, but to see the dark branches of willow trees bend down, shielding him from a nearby village. He looked up, to see nothing, but what has always been there, everlasting loneliness, swelling up and devouring every last bit of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've finally updated, I was on vacation sorry it took so long! X3_

* * *

The next morning, America didn't feel like himself. Questioning thoughts crossed his mind and he began to doubt if meeting Davie really happened. Was it just his imagination? Was he that lonely? He couldn't tell, but something in him told that it was no lie. Davie really existed and he was about to go find him again! America lazily threw off the covers and rolled out of bed. He was in no mood to tidy up so he threw on some clothes that he could find in his messy room. "I'm going to find Davie!" he said. But as he said it, he tripped over a dull, red book on the floor. "Ugh! Who left that there!" America just kicked it under his bed and ran out, he was going to find Davie no matter what!

The cold wind that blasted in his face as America opened the door, told him that autumn was nearly over. _Time sure goes by fast_, he thought. The gusts blew stronger and the trees shook as their leaves were stripped off and carried by this monster wind. But America barely noticed it, as he focused on trying to find Davie. Nothing was going to stop him, he thought, as he carried on searching in the midst of nowhere. Suddenly, a series of loud splashes, startled him. _What was that!? _It seemed to be coming from the nearby pond. America decided to investigate the strange sound, he swiftly ran towards the pond, which was guarded by three lonely willow trees. As America got closer, he began to hear a faint voice, he tried to figure out what it was saying but he could only catch some words. "_It's okay...your family...go...away...leave." _America had no idea what this voice was talking about, but he had to figure it out. And before he knew it, he was right behind one of the willow trees. America hid, and peeked out from the side of the trunk.

"Shoo now go on with your family, houses are no place for ducks! If you don't leave, my family will probably eat you for dinner! Please, go on already!"

_That voice...DAVIE!_ America sprung out of his hiding place and ran towards the shadow. "Davie!?" The figure whipped around quickly, startled by the sudden noise. A small, terrified yellow duckling quickly swam away from the shore of the pond leaving ripples behind.

"AH!" Davie jumped at the sound of America's voice. "Y-you! Where were you all this time?! Why are you here now!? You promised we would meet again the next day! Why weren't you there!" Davie's harsh voice echoed across the empty plains. America had no idea what he was talking about, but he could not ignore the sharp pain of guilt that crossed his heart when he realized that he had been the one that made Davie so angry.

"B-but I'm here today! I said that yesterday...I came looking for you..." America could not understand what was wrong.

"You have been gone for almost one _month! _I came all the way here looking for you, but you weren't here! What happened!?"

"A _month_...?" America trailed off. _But it was only yesterday! _He remained silent, _why is this happening? _America couldn't bear to argue with Davie. He was all he had apart from England. He only wanted to make him happy and be his _hero!_ He took a deep breath and lied once more. "Eng- uh, I mean, my dad, uh he took me on a trip to another place far away. He goes there often and leaves me here, but this time I got to go with him and...I guess it took longer than it should've..." America anxiously waited for his response.

"A trip? Well you could've told me earlier, I was really worried about you. Well, nevermind that! I'm glad you're here! Davie smiled. "Sorry for shouting at you, it's just that, it has been a long time..."

"I-it's okay! I missed you too! We are best friends after all!"

"Right! But, is this trip thing going to be every month now?"

"Uhhh, I don't really know...I guess I'll have to ask Eng- uh, my dad!" Davie looked at America questionably, but then quickly said

"Alright then. Well I do have to go back home soon..."

"Eh! So early! I was hoping we could...find that flower.."

"Flower?" Davie stood deep in thought, but he remembered quickly and replied "oh yeah! The forget-me-not was it? How could I forget! Let's do it!"

America smiled. "Alright! Where should we start?"

"Well, I don't have my book with me right now but, I guess we could look for a place that has other flowers already in it."

"Good idea!" America scanned the area for flowers, he was determined to find it today, whatever it cost! Then a memory flooded him, it was of England. He remembered one day, England came in with a bunch of flowers to decorate the house. America hadn't paid much attention to what kind they were but he did remember England saying that he found them near the water, where there were frogs hopping around and some kinds of green things called "willypads" was it? America searched far across the water, his eyes focused and and wide. He listened for the slightest movements shown in the water.

"What are you doing..?"

"Shhh! You'll scare the frogs!"

"Frogs? But I thought we were looking for flowers."

"There are flowers near the frogs." America whispered.

"Oh, I see. Well I don't think anything will scare the frogs as much as you scared me!" Davie laughed.

"Shh!" America tried to hold back a laugh but eventually failed. "Davie! This is serious business!" He chuckled.

"I know, I know. Hey is that a ripple I see over there, in the water?"

America completely lost focus and blurted out "where!" He sprang up in an instant, but as he did so, he felt himself lose his balance.

"Ah!" America toppled over the edge of the water, and plunged straight into the murky pond. "Great! Why does this happen to me!" America let out a sigh of disappointment. I probably scared all the frogs in the whole world!"

Davie snickered "Haha! That's what you get for scaring me!"

"Oh yea, well take this!" America tugged at Davie's arm. He didn't even have to try twice, and Davie fell into the water with with, spraying mud everywhere and onto both of their clothes.

"Hey!" Davie shouted. But he knew he couldn't be mad at America for long and laughed as well and splashed America.

"Haha! Hey! Stop!" America splashed him back.

"Oh no, I'm all muddy now!" Davie giggled. A few moments passed, but suddenly a loud croak interrupted them.

"Hey wasn't that a-" America began

"Frog!" Davie finished his sentence. Startled, the frog hopped away from them and behind some rocks.

"Follow that frog! America shouted.

"Let's go!" And they both ran towards the jumping creature. The frog hopped faster and onto a lily pad, then it hurriedly disappeared under the surface of the water.

"Oh man! It left!" Davie cried.

"Never mind that." replied America. "I found a flower, look!" Davie quickly hurried to where America was pointing. The flower was painted of pure white, and it rested peacefully over the water, nearby, a lilypad glided gracefully across it.

"Hey, I know what type of flower that is! It's called a lily! And that beside it, is a lilypad!"

"Cool" America answered. _So that's what it was called_. "But it's not the flower you wanted.."

"That's true. And I guess that means we'll just have to keep looking!" Davie said. America opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by the sound of someone's voice in the distance. "Oh no I think I have to go.." Davie said quietly. America looked down, he was disappointed once more. _Why does he always have to leave.? _America could never find an answer to that question. "Oh great, I just realized my clothes are all dirty!" Davie exclaimed sadly.

"Oh no, so are mine!" America giggled. But Davie had a serious expression on his face. America looked at him, his smile fading.

"My mum is not going to be happy about this.." America saw that Davie was worried, he wanted to help him, but they had no towels or anything there. America simply thought and thought. _I have to help him, I am a hero after all! _Moments of silence passed between them when suddenly, America sprung up like a rocket and shouted

"I got it! I know what to do!"

"Really?" Davie said doubtfully.

"Yes! My house is not far from here, I could bring you some new clothes in an instant! We are both similar heights so I'm sure they would fit you!" America beamed.

"But my mum would probably question me about the new clothes."

"Would you rather have her question the mud, or new clothes?"

"Well.." Davie replied hesitantly. "I guess you're right!"

"Of course!" America smiled and Davie shot a big grin right at him. "Wait here, I'll go get them!"

"Okay!" Agreed Davie.

America turned around and back the other direction, past the big willow trees and the empty fields, the outside was becoming familiar for him. He finally arrived, minutes later, to a familiar house. But something was wrong, the door was wide open. _I'm sure I closed it! I remember!_ America thought. Confused, he slowed down and took a look around. What came next, he never expected. Not only didn't he expect that he was here, but he didn't expect that he would forget. Standing beside the door, of his once comforting home, there stood one person. America instantly knew who he was, and he knew why he was there, but a feeling inside him wanted to turn around and run. He could do nothing but slowly walk towards the shadow, as he got closer, he noticed his eyes had tears held back and were swollen red. But America could say nothing that would make this all fade away, nothing to reassure that person that he had never gone outside. One more step and he was directly in front of him, America looked away, how had he forgotten? America braced himself for what was about to come next. 3 words.

"Where were you!" Said England.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is where things start to get interesting! X3 I'm sorry I probably will be updating slower because of school starting and all but I will try to do it once a week, or once every two weeks. Well, creativity can't be rushed XP_

* * *

America's heart sank, he had never gotten in trouble with England before, well, not this badly. The dim light of their home barely illuminated the kitchen table, as America sat face-to-face, with his elder brother. His eyes fixed on the ground before him, not daring to look at him. Across the table sat an outraged, but condoling England. His gaze not drifting anywhere else but on his little brother. His eyes were bloodshot, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Awkward silence settled in, but not for long as England sighed and started to speak.

"America, you remember I told you not to go outside right?"

The little boy nodded his head, but said nothing. England closed his eyes and questioned him again.

"Why did you do it then?"

America froze. Staring at the ground, he dared not to say a word. Silence struck throughout and England waited, but he asked once more, this time in a more firm tone.

"America, look at me!"

The boy jumped in surprise, then he hesitantly lifted his head to meet England's gaze.

"Why did you do it?"

America remained still, but he knew he would have to answer his demanding brother. Very quietly, he closed his eyes that held back tears from rolling down his face. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-I w-was lonely, a-and...I wanted to see what was out there!" he cried. "You never let me out of this stupid house! I want to explore the world out there! Not stay here where it's all boring and cramped up! Besides I have no one to talk to and it's driving me crazy! But of course _you_ wouldn't know how loneliness feels because you are always out and about meeting other people in some random meeting far away! I don't even know what you do!" America realized he was shouting, and quickly lowered his voice, he didn't want England to be even more angry at him. But he decided that he didn't care now, and that things would never be as before. With a menacing tone he whispered, "I...hate you for that.."

England just sat there, wide-eyed as he stared at his once peaceful brother. He was completely broken by his response, which almost brought his eyes to tears as he realized what he had done.

"So...is that how you feel.." He stood up. America shrunk back in his seat as England came over to where he was. "Do you really think I don't know what loneliness is..?" England got down on his knees before America. The little boy looked straight at him, surprised. England stared into his eyes. "All I've ever know is loneliness...that's why...when I found you...I couldn't have been happier. I knew I would love you and take care of you forever because, I could never let you feel the same way as I do. Total emptiness. But you rescued me, and took me away from the dreaded place of solitude. You were my one and only hero, and that's why I can't bear to lose you. I could never cope without you, that's why I never let you go out there alone. You and I, we are different from everyone else…"

America was in tears now, the clear drops ran down from his face and splattered across the bare floor.

"W-what do you mean different..?"

England placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder and said,

"Our sense of time as countries is different from a human's. Our years, months, weeks, hours, and even seconds are different. If they were the same, we would never last long and our people would die. But since we carry the ideas and culture of the people, we can last for eternity if they keep on believing in them. You and I are very important you see...we cannot die off quickly as humans do, we must carry their ideas and government to sail off…"

England trailed off, and closed his eyes, muttering something in his breath that America couldn't hear.

"W-what's wrong?" America asked

England quickly looked up, startled. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Oh nothing...I just remembered something my...uh..another country said before, it was about the same thing.."

"Can you tell me what it was?" America replied hopefully.

England was shocked, "Eh?! what?! Y-you want to hear what that frog said?!" England immediately caught himself and apologized, but it was too late.

"You talk to frogs?!" America shouted, surprised.

"Uh..something like that….anyways you have to promise me not to tell anyone about this if you want to hear what he said!"

"Okay! I promise!" said America enthusiastically.

England sighed, "Alright here's what he said...'The government is the sails, the people the wind, and the times the sea, right? If the sails are unfurled and there's a good wind, the ship moves forward fine. Well, there are times that it could suddenly run ashore , and it'll be all over. So it's something like that. As long as there are people to repair the ship, it can be sued forever, right?' And that's all.."

America blinked in confusion. England understood.

"It's alright, you're still too young for this, don't you want to go to bed? It's getting late and it's past your bedtime, let's go to your room, I'll tuck you in if you'd like and then-"

America cut him off, he opened his mouth to speak but looked away,

"W-what if….a country meets a human..?"

Silence then struck the room. England froze. He stood expressionless and drifted his eyes to empty space.

"Just…._meets _a human..? England said.

Silence struck once more, but it was broken off by a nervous America.

"Well...what if they become friends or even less than that, but they know each other.."

England took a deep breath and looked down, he chuckled and said

"A trick question, huh? Of course you would never do that, but I guess they would never be friends for long, the human would move on and age much faster, therefore the country wouldn't recognize him and it would all end. Of course it causes pain, but it's just a meeting. All countries have experienced that once, not a big deal, like our bosses are humans and they move on too, I guess you have to get used to it. Anyways enough of that, shall we-"

America cut him off once more.

"No! What if they become really really good friends? What will happen then!?" America struggled to keep his tears from spilling.

"A-America..?" England stood in front of him, shocked. "Please tell me you haven't met a human. Promise me you won't ever make best friends with a human!" He said.

America had had enough of this, why did Davie have to be a human! Why hadn't he been told about this earlier! America shut his eyes tight and looked away for a second. Lying to England once again would break his heart, but he knew it had to be done.

"No, I promise it will never happen, I swear!" America said. "I can assure you.."

England breathed in relief, "Yes, exactly, now let's go to sleep, shall we?"

America nodded and headed upstairs to his room as England followed him. When they got to the room, America laid down on his bed, then turned to England.

"I can tuck myself in, okay?"

England paused, uncertain of what his little brother just said.

"A-are you sure...I mean I can at lea-"

"Yes it's fine, I'm older now, I can do it, goodnight!" America threw the covers over himself and snuggled in.

"Alright..goodnight.." England whispered as he closed the door behind him.

America waited a few minutes in the dark, as soon as he was sure England was asleep, he let it all out. Endless tears streamed down from his face like a waterfall, and as he cried silently he couldn't stop thinking about what England had said. How Davie would forget him, how humans didn't matter. He sobbed silently under the covers. _I guess I'll always be alone, I will never have any friends, I will never know the feeling of belonging. I am different. I am an idiot. I am worthless. I hate myself. Why can't I be human! _And with those words, he formed the lullaby to cry himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys, haven't been updating a lot, but here's a long chapter for you!

* * *

America woke up like always, with swollen, red eyes and an empty feeling inside of him he couldn't quite describe. Slowly, he rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. It was quiet all around the house, and it couldn't have been later than 8am. America yawned, he didn't quite clearly remember what happened the last few days but he was unexpectedly tired today. He looked out the window, the same, old rolling hills stared back at him. America sighed as he changed his clothes and went downstairs to relieve his overwhelming sense of boredom. _What should I do today? _He asked himself, the same question he had numerously asked before, but never gotten an answer. America strolled around the house, he had been there long enough to memorize every inch of his home; all the cracks on the wall, the exact spots all the furniture touched, each and every decoration hung, everything. But as he turned to the main hallway by the door, he spotted something odd and out of place. An old, beaten suitcase was laying right before him. Almost all of its contents spilled out of its worn away mouth. America could tell it used to be black, but with age the color had faded into a dull, greyish hue. Curious, as always, America approached the case, it seemed bit familiar, but he could not recall where he had seen it before. He knelt down beside it, and began to look through the scattered mess.

_The War of Spanish succession, 1710 election, Conservative, Anglican, royalist, isolationist Tories defeat the liberal, tolerant, parliamentary Whigs, French absolute monarch Louis XIV's spreading power in Spain, Alliance of England, Austria, and the Netherlands. _

America stared blankly at the scattered notes_. _He couldn't find any sense in them! The more he read, the more confusing it was; he decided to give up when suddenly it hit him. _ENGLAND IS HERE! _America jumped to his feet and started to run upstairs to greet his big brother, but he didn't get past the first step when he abruptly stopped. He noticed a bluish hint of color coming from the suitcase. Slowly, he popped it open to reveal the inside. A few weeks earlier this object would have meant nothing to him, but now...he remembered everything he had tried to forget. Flooding memories were coming back to him, memories of someone he had met just days ago, but it felt like years! America remembered everything in an instant, the flower, the forget-me-not, his friend, Davie! This was too overwhelming, America collapsed, "I...won't see him again..." He quietly whispered to himself. America tried to hold back his tears, his hands formed into fists, holding back what he wanted so badly to let go, but he knew he couldn't, he couldn't let England find out, he promised! A few minutes passed, then he wearily rose to his feet. "No..." He whispered. "I will find a way!" And without thinking about anything but Davie, America dashed across the hallway to the front of the door, and with no hesitation, he pulled it wide open. He felt powerful, rebellious, and he welcomed it. With one last look behind him, he decided to shove away his past, this wasn't him, he didn't ask to be safe, he yearned for adventure! America whipped around, now facing the outside. "Sorry, big brother England." He whispered as the once obedient little boy, ran away into a path he would never return from.

A huge gust of wind almost whipped the young boy off his feet as he stepped into the outside world. He shut his eyes, but quickly recovered, straightening himself up. America gazed across the land of his home, he took a deep breath of fresh air, and picked up the scent of something he hadn't quite noticed before, it smelt of fresh picked apples. _But, I've never seen apples grow around here… _he wondered. _Anyways, enough of that! _America sprinted into the tall-grassed plains, his heart fluttered with joy, he could find Davie all by himself! _It has only been a week since I last saw him! Only a week, only a week! _he kept repeating the same words over and over to himself. _He will still remember me, he couldn't have grown much! _America ran towards the pond. The exact same willow trees, sat in their spot right by the bank. He raced across them and spotted a tall boulder With one mighty hop, he jumped on top and peered across the land. America gasped as he saw a whole village of houses just across the water. _He must be there! _And wasting no time, America leapt to the ground and sprinted towards the town, careful not to get too close to the water. He felt the breeze around him, carrying him, he couldn't help but smile as he thought about seeing Davie again and telling him that he could get his flower. America quietly chuckled to himself and imagined what Davie's reaction would be. With every step, he became more and more excited, until suddenly, there he was at the village. America took a deep breath and looked around, he had never been in a town before. There were many wooden cabins everywhere, and there was one of them selling fresh fruits and vegetables, and another selling meat and fish. He had never seen such things, such extraordinary things! With a little hop in his step, America smiled at everyone, and they also smiled back. _I...I fit in! _he thought, _they don't notice I'm different!_ This made him the happiest he could ever be, it was all he asked for! America pranced around, all through the town, greeting people and smiling. It was only when he got completely to the other side of the village that he realized he had forgotten what he was looking for. _Davie! Oh no, I don't even know where he lives!_ America stared at the ground, disappointed When suddenly, a man approached him. He looked like he was in his early 30's and had bags under his eyes. He wore a **hat with three pointed sides*** and a great red coat, he also had stockings and hand-sewn shoes. But nonetheless, he smiled brightly at him and leaned down to ask

"Hey there! Are you lost? Do you know where your mother and father are?"

America froze, and his shyness took over. He didn't know what was wrong with him! America struggled to speak and explain but he was shocked that someone actually took the time to notice him. His head began to swirl with a thousand emotions all at once. And before he knew what he was doing, he managed to spit out one word only.

"Davie?" A few seconds passed before the man talked once more.

"Davie? Is he your older brother or cousin? If he is, you should go to him." The man pointed at one of the small cabins of the left. "He is in there, with a few of his friends."

America's eyes widened, he opened his mouth in excitement and mouthed a "thank you" before running to the cabin. He barely heard the man's response as America burst open the door, not even bothering to knock in the first place. He raced right in, and shouted "Davie!" But before America could look up to see him, he tripped over a mat on the ground. "Ooof!" America exclaimed. He hit the ground, face first with a loud _thud_. And with all the attention he attracted, America saw two shadowy figures coming towards him. _Davie? _America thought.

"A-Are you okay?!" one of them asked.

"Who's he?" the other questioned.

America shamefully rose from the ground and onto his feet. He looked up to both of them; they were two boys, about the age of 18. They stared down at him, obviously looking for an explanation. Although, one of them seemed strangely familiar to America.

"H-Hi! I am looking for...Davie?" America nervously asked. The two boys looked at each other, then back at the young boy.

"He's the one you're looking for" said the taller boy as he pointed to his friend. "Do you know him?" he asked quietly as he turned to the other older boy.

"I don't think so, John….although he seems just a little familiar." Davie said in return.

America blinked in surprise, he was so sure that boy was Davie! He just shook his head and tried again.

"Davie! Davie! I found the flower! I know where I can get it! We can finally see it for the first time, Davie! Davie!" America wildly flapped his arms up and down in excitement and waited for his response. But instead he got the exact opposite of what he expected.

"Flower?" questioned Davie's friend, John.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about." apologized Davie.

America's mouth fell wide in shock. "But..but...the FLOWER! Remember, the forget-me-not?!" he desperately cried. Both boys just stood there, clueless. Until John spoke up,

"Hey, you shouldn't be all alone here, it's dangerous. I don't think neither of us know who you are so do you happen to be lost?" he said.

America held back his tears, but only shook his head quickly. He desperately looked up at Davie, hoping he would soon realize, hoping this was all just a joke, hoping he really didn't forget him! But all Davie did was ask him the same.

"Yeah, that's right, where are your parents?" Davie questioned.

America was on the brim of tears now. He couldn't understand why his best friend, Davie, didn't recognize him! A thousand questions flooded his head, some from when he talked to England. Did he really mean what he said? Was it all true? Or just pathetic lies to scare him so he wouldn't go outside anymore? America blankly looked up at both of them, one he just met, and one his sworn friend, but now, he couldn't tell them apart. Was this how it's supposed to be? He would never find the answer to that question. He felt like he had failed, at everything! Would he forever be a slave of the people? Not allowed to have a life, as long as he served them for their ideas and culture? Have these chains of society always been there to hold him back? All America wanted was just to be free! Not from England, Davie, or any humans, but of the fate that he had as a country. This was just too overwhelming for him, and with one last look at "Davie" he turned and fled out the door. His invisible tears spilling across the ground, the grass, the pond. He felt his legs run and turn away from reality, they ran off by themselves like those of an Olympic runner, but destroying the bits of history Davie and him had left. America had no clue where he was going, where he _wanted_ to go. All he felt inside was his heart being broken apart, piece by piece. But he did not care, he deserved it. After all, he _was _a nation, he needed to get used to this new feeling for this would not be the only time he will suffer a human death. America smiled weakly with tears rolling down his cheeks as he remembered what England had told him. 'All countries have experienced that once, not a big deal, like our bosses are humans and they move on too, I guess you have to get used to it.' A crazed, broken smile appeared on his lips, "get used to it...right.." America breathed. He shook his head and laughed. "It's not fair! It's not fair!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Letting all his agony out, he slowed his pace as he got closer to his "home". America then realized how exhausted he was, with a long sigh, he dropped down against one of the willow trees. Resting his head on its trunk, he fell into a deep sleep.

***There were many styles of black felt hats made from either wool or the undercoat of a beaver. This hat is a three-cornered hat, known as a "tricorn", made of wool. The decoration on the side is a "cockade".**


	7. Chapter 7

_OMG SO SORRRRYYY! I havent updated in like a million months damnit! So much schoolwork and stuff..._

* * *

_America! America! _

His brother's screams entered silently into his sleep, reminiscing reminders of the outside world. Even then, America stayed still, reality was just a dream, he thought, he wanted to wake up again. He felt his eyes open at the grief-stricken tone of the voice outside, he did not want to leave. Slowly, he shifted and sat up. _It's morning...how long… _but his question broke short as he noticed a shadow coming towards him. America's eyes widened and he jumped up, the figure was getting closer, but America had already turned the other direction. As he ran away for the thousandth time, he could not think anything but guilt and regret. Those feelings, lying inside of his heart, he would never get rid of. Wind rushed to his ears as if to aid him from the deafening shouts behind him, shouts of pure agony.

Suddenly, "Ow!" America exclaimed as he fell to the ground, quickly looking back at the cause of his disturbance. But he got only a blur as he felt himself being lifted up into the air.

"Let me down! Let me go!" America screamed at the top of his lungs. He wanted him to realise his pain, his anger. America kicked and fought ruthlessly, he did not want to go back.

"I said let me go, I hate you, let me go!" And he trashed out furiously against his brother again.

"Stop this right now, America! I'm not letting you go anywhere!" England shouted back, his tone firm but with an edge of repentance. He held America's arms down and carried him over his shoulder. "We are going home, you have much to explain" he said plainly.

"I don't wanna go home! Ever!" America shouted and battered his fists against his brother. England sighed and it took all his patience not to lash out against him again.

"Then...where do you want to go..?" the country softly replied. A moment of silence crawled into their conversation, it was all England needed to forgive him. But it only lasted seconds before America broke in.

"I just want to throw it all away, England! I just...I can't…" his voice trailed away as it was replaced by his sudden tears. His brother's image blurred and he buried his face in his shoulder. He felt England's arms wrap him into a tight embrace, which made him cry louder.

"I'm here, I'm here.." England's voice comforted him gently. "I will always be here..you are not alone..America.." His soft words melted away the bitterness his heart had carried along. America nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around his brother tightly.

"I'm...sorry.." America mumbled through his tears.

"No, no, it's really okay, sometimes we just need to let it out." England softly rubbed his back. "America, I might not be able to help you with what you need exactly, but I do know that, you are my little brother and I will always love you no matter what. No matter what happens, in the future later on, I will always be by your side forever, nothing can keep us apart. So please.." England reached up and placed the young boy back on the ground. He then kneeled in front of him and placed his hand on America's shoulder, looking at him with soft eyes. "Please be brave, for me?"

America's eyes widened and he couldn't believe how easily England had forgiven him. He stared at him as England look deeply into his eyes. And for a second he believed it was true.

"I..w-will! I will be brave, England!" America felt a smile form in his lips, he decided right then that England would be the only person to make him smile in the saddest times. And as he looked back at him, England also smiled brightly, a smile that resembled the sun to him.

"I believe in you, America. Now, shall we head back?" England straightened up and offered his hand. Once more, America felt that feeling of belonging, of love, and he wanted to accept it, but something was holding him down. Even then, he pushed the bitterness away and grinned at his big brother.

"Let's go, England!" And with that, he firmly held his big brother's hand. It felt warm against his and he gripped it even tighter, there was nothing that would make him let it go. England smiled at him and lead him along the winding path of tall grasses and forestry. America happily followed along, but as they walked along, he noticed that they were heading further and further away from home. Confused, America looked up at England. _Doesn't he know the way back?_

"Um..England? I don't think this is the right way...back home" he started. His brother looked down at him, smiled softly and replied,

"I know. You said you didn't want to go back home, right?"

"Well...yes, but...where are we going then?"

England chuckled a little and then gazed at the path ahead.

"You'll see when we get there" he teased.

America pouted and giggled a little as well,

"Oh, okay!"

After a few more minutes of adventuring, as America described it, they reached a wide plain, but it was different somehow. The little boy gazed across it and wondered what it was. The field was covered with abundant flowers, scattered in every hue. The wind gracefully carried the soft, sweet scent towards the visitors. America breathed the perfume-like smell, it reminded him of something he had experienced before, it was a reminder. Of what, he did not know, but it brought a feeling of deep closeness to someone. America wondered what it meant and admired the beautiful view ahead of him.

"Where…" he began, "..exactly are we, England?"

His brother looked down at him and smiled softly, "This.." he sat down beside America. "You don't remember?"

America looked at him in confusion, he didn't know what he was talking about. _Remember? Remember what?_

England chuckled and set his gaze on the land, sensing that his little brother had forgotten. "This, is where I first met you" he finally said.

America's eyes widened at the words, he let it them linger in the air before finally responding.

"Really?" he exclaimed happily. "There's so many..flowers!"

"Yes, really! I'm glad I found you, you know. You just...gave me hope you see." England replied, with a sudden hint of sorrow in his voice.

"And I'm glad you found me!" America smiled. "Can we go see the flowers?"

"Of course, let's go" England lightened up.

Giggling, America took his big brother's hand and lead him down to the field, feeling a sense of freedom as he ran through the fields, as if nothing could stop him.

"W-wait! Don't run, you might get hurt! Plus, you're dragging me along!" England suddenly broke in. _Oh, great. Now what did I do wrong.._ America stopped.

"Whew..thanks" England replied, giving him an approving look. America just glanced at the flowers around him, saying nothing more.

"These are really beautiful flowers, I think I'll bring some back to decorate don't you think? Oh, how about this blue one?" England picked out a ceil blue flower and held it up.

America was about to respond when it hit him, _a blue...flower...DAVIE! _He gasped at the thoughts that formed inside his head, almost mocking him. He took a step back and tried his best to hide it.

"Y-yes! That's a good flower!" he stumbled out the words, unsure of what might happen.

"Oh...is something wrong?" England moved closer and started to comfort him. America quickly thought about what to say and opened his mouth, however, he just could not bear lie to his brother this way anymore. America closed his eyes and finally told him what he wanted.

"E-england...can I have...a forget-me-not?" he held his breath and waited eagerly for his response.

England straightened up, a little confused. A forget-me-not, he repeated, they don't grow around here, America…" he barely finished his sentence when America spoke again.

"Then! ..Why do you have one in your suitcase?" he questioned.

England flinched, startled by his statement. "America! You went through my suitcase?!" he glared at him. "You know better than to look through other people's property! Did I not teach you-" America cut him off,

"It was slightly open! I just..saw.." he trailed off and looked down miserably. _So this didn't help after all…_

England's look softened and he sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just..there's some things in there not fit for children to see that's all...and, that wasn't a forget-me-not"

America gasped in surprise and looked straight at England, he stumbled over words as he replied anxiously "Then what was it?!" a slightly sad tone taking over him.

"It was just a simple blue poppy, very common around the area, but it's hard to get confused, I-" America cut him off once more and shook his head.

"Where, where do you find them?"

England looked back at him and then hesitantly replied,

"Mostly...at my house."


	8. Chapter 8

America was on the edge of breaking into tears. How on earth was he going to get one of those flowers now?! He tried to seem unaffected on the outside, that's right, England mustn't know about any of this. He didn't know what kind of reaction his guardian would have if he found out that he was only acting this way because of a certain friend, or...a used-to-be friend. Just thinking like that made him sick to his stomach, so he quickly shook away the thoughts and directed his attention back to England.

"I-..I want one! Please! Just one!" he pleaded, his bright blue eyes glimmering in the light with hope and determination. He stared at England, begging him, over and over in his mind to at least give a positive answer. The Englishman stared back at him, almost mesmerized with the kind of power that held in the eyes of a young child. He decided that he could most definitely not disagree, he feared the hatred and rejection after all.

"If...you want one that badly then I suppose...I can bring it back when I set out again.." he mumbled, still unsure if he should agree to the proposal. There was nothing more satisfying in the world than seeing America be happy in his guard, and he would give anything to make him so. At his response, the young America practically jumped into the air in triumph. His eyes full of loving thought and appreciation.

"Yayy! Really?! Thank you! Thank you so much, Engwand!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, laughing excitedly. Finally he could make Davie realise that he had found the flower, finally he might recognize him and be his friend again! The thought of that made him leap into England's arms, where a startled Brit laughed as well, goodnaturedly.

"EngLAND, alright?" he chuckled merrily and affectionately patted the young boy's head.

The boy pouted a little, annoyed at how he kept correcting him, it wasn't like he was doing any harm.

"Okay...let's go back home then!"

England nodded, smiling in the slightest when America loosely held his hand. The two made their way back to where they had come from, through the intertwining trees of the small wooded area, and back into the open grassy plains of their home.

* * *

"Alright America, I'll be back in a few months, okay?" England called out as he packed his suitcase once more, near the door of their home. America came rushing downstairs as soon as he heard this, not as upset about him leaving this time, because he would bring back the flower.

"Okay! Don't forget about the thing! The forget-me-not!" he grinned, patiently standing next to him as the other finished up packing. England stood up and smiled at him, affectionately ruffling his hair.

"I won't forget, I promise. You'll be good now, okay? Don't go out past dinner time, be sure to get a full night's sleep, don't-"

America cut him off with a small sigh, but he nodded, "Yes, yes, I remember everything. Now go on, they're waiting for you right?"

The older nation chuckled a little and leaned down to his height. "Right, I'll be back soon, goodbye for now." He kissed America's forehead then stood up again, walking to open the door. He looked back and saw the boy give him a small wave before he stepped outside and closed the door behind him with a quiet sigh. He always hated parting from him, but it had to be done. At least he would have something to bring back.

As soon as England left, America ran back upstairs, pulled out his diary, and started writing.

August 16, 1690

"Dear diary,

England is going back home today, but he's bringing back something special. He said he would bring back a forget-me-not from his place! I know that when Davie sees it, he will be so happy! I'll make the best friend ever, right? I want to be his best friend, because I don't have any of my own right now. I won't be lonely any longer that way. Soon, I'll show him. I can't wait I'm so excited!"

He finished with a smile then put it back under his bed, sighing happily. He then looked around him room, finding everything rather boring so he went back downstairs. Oh how he wished time would just pass faster. After just a few minutes of waiting around, the impatient nation found it extremely hard to do nothing while time passed. That is when he got the brilliant idea of searching for Davie to tell him that he was soon going to get the flower. Excitedly, America hurried to put his shoes on and went out the door, making sure to close it tightly behind him. Once outside, he ran towards the nearby town, surprised how it seemed to be closer now. Wow they were sure quick at building things, it had nearly doubled in size since he last saw it a few weeks ago. When he got there, he looked around in awe, there were many more humans in it as well! He chuckled to himself as he skipped around, looking for Davie. He wandered around the town for a while before curiously stepping into a library. He was fascinated by the hundreds of books around, never having seen anything like it. He spotted some chairs around, presumably so people could read, and walked towards them, seeing a few humans already there. He sat down and smiled at them, though it was one person specifically that caught his eye. He was a man, now older, but with the familiar glint in his eyes, reading to a little girl. A woman stood beside them, watching them with a proud smile. But America only burst up from his seat and confronted the man, his arms waving wildly.

"Davie! Davie! I know where the flower is! It was in England, but I have someone who's gonna go get it! He'll be back soon just you wait!" He exclaimed happily, expecting him to have an excited reaction just like him. But the man just looked at him in confusion, then kindly smiled at him, shaking his head.

"Oh, hello there. Are you lost? Do you know where your parents are?"

No, no, no! It was the same thing all over again!

"No I'm not lost! I'm talking about the flower you wanted! Please I-"

"Oh dear, you must have mistaken me for another person. Don't worry, if you look around I'm sure you'll find them, they won't have strayed far"

America couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew it was Davie, but he didn't seem to care! Did he not recognize him? Not even a little? He fought back tears as he just kept shaking his head, feeling useless. It wasn't long before he just gave up in making him understand. Maybe when I bring the flowers to him, he'll remember, he thought with the tiniest bit of hope. He looked up at the man again, now with renewed determination.

"I'll be back! With the flower! So please wait for me, okay?" he stated, then with a sad smile he ran off back to his home, his breath coming in short sobs.

* * *

Notes:

I bet y'all didn't expect THIS! I'M BACK- SURPRISE!


End file.
